


Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry fails at lap dances, Jealousy, Kinda, Lap Dances, M/M, Partition by Beyonce, SO SORRY, Smut, cheesy smut, slight D/s, stupid smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am so over fucking Beyoncé right now. Get on the fucking bed.” Harry slowly moved off Louis’ lap, undoing his pants and chucking them off in the hallway on the way to the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for every single word.

Christ, Lou looked good. 

 

Standing there at one of the forty-thousand functions they were acquired to attend in one of the forty-thousand dollar tuxes they were required to wear. His recently grown out hair spiking in little tufts against his collar and his fringe gelled to the side so you could see his crystal blue eyes.

 

Harry stood on the other side of the room watching him. Louis commanded an audience the minute he walked into the room and Harry loved this most about him. While the cameras went after Harry followed by annoying “who’s your girlfriend this week?” questions, the truth was all the important people went to Louis for decisions. Which, whatever. It wasn’t like Louis didn’t come to him as soon as he could and discuss it anyway. 

 

Harry watched as Zayn came up and clamped his arm around Louis while Louis talked to one of their management representatives. Chris? Charles? Chucky? Harry could distinctly remember a ‘Ch’ sound somewhere in there. 

 

They looked really good together Harry had to admit. Zayn with his dark quiffed hair, cheekbones, and lanky build contrasting nicely with Louis’…everything. The pale skin against Louis’ golden skin. Louis had told Harry not to expect the gold skin anytime soon, “haven’t had much time to sunbathe have I? Someone kept me rather busy in Jamaica. I didn’t have time to get golden.” Little did Lou know that he was always golden? It was like light radiated from him in bursts. 

 

Louis must have said something particularly hilarious (like always) since Zayn tilted his head back as he laughed and placed his hand on Louis’ lower back and patted it. 

 

Harry sucked in his breath as something, not so alien really, coiled in the pit of his stomach. 

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Niall said slamming into the side of Harry while gripping a plate of shrimp in one hand and a beer in the other. Harry took the beer and chugged it with his eyes glued on that stupid hand touching Louis. It wasn’t like they didn’t all do puppy piles and touch each other at times. They did. They were close. It was their “thing.” 

 

But other times, especially if it had been a while since Louis and Harry had been able to touch (two days, but still. That was forty-eight hours of no contact). Well. Harry, reacted a bit possessively. 

 

“Why does Harry look like he wants to either murder Zayn or fuck him?” Liam asked, coming up behind Harry and Niall and wrapping his arms around their shoulders, making sure to steal a shrimp from Niall’s plate. 

 

“It’s been like thirty years, mate. You really think its Zayn Harry is staring at?” Harry normally would smirk at Niall’s pronunciation of thirty into ‘turdy’ but he couldn’t seem to pry his eyes off of that stupid fucking hand. 

 

“Sorry,” Liam started, “Louis was turned away. Now this whole situation makes a lot more sense.” Niall handed Liam his plate of shrimp and rubbed his hands against Harry’s shoulders. Niall leaned his head onto Harry muttering what sounded like the Macarena with a few sympathy pats.

 

Harry sighed. “Sometimes it just feels like forever, you know? It just…it feels like an itch in the back of my throat…” Louis looked across the room, his eyes hot a furious and Harry realized Louis was looking at Niall clutching his shoulders and leaning against him. Harry blinked, reviling in Louis’ icy blue glare and slowly stood up straight so Niall let go. Louis’ eyes grew no less intense and Harry had to turn his head away to stop from blushing like a school girl. 

 

“Fuck,” Harry murmured, completely overwhelmed. “Niall I just want to touch him.” 

 

Niall started to rub his lower back and as Harry looked to tell him thank you, he saw Niall look across the room to Louis and Zayn who could be heard saying, “it’s just fucking Niall! Get it together!” Harry choked on a laugh, but the tension in his body eased up and he relaxed leaning into Niall’s massage. 

 

“Sometimes I think you two use us to get each other off.” Liam said, finishing the last of the shrimp and leaving to get another beer. 

 

“Normally I would never agree with Liam.” Niall reached for the long forgotten beer in Harry’s hand and finished it off. “But, it’s incredibly weird, your relationship. Not bad. I would never say bad, hell I love you both too much to care, but weird. Definitely weird.” 

 

Harry was thankful the function wrapped up pretty quickly. The five of them posing for pictures in front of the cameras and then running off to greet the fans. By the end of it Harry could hardly feel his hand and was sure the white fuzzies in his vision were permanent. 

 

It wasn’t until they walked back into the building that Louis finally talked to him. “Fucking hell curly, could you have been any nicer to some of those fans? Don’t think I didn’t see you eating the cookies that girl made you. What have I said about eating things given to you by fans?” 

 

“But Lou! Her grandmother was right next to her. It was a family recipe! And you know choco-chip is my favorite. How could I say no?” 

 

Louis grinned, looking so soft and pretty even in his suit that Harry just wanted a long cuddle. Louis walked up so he was directly in front of Harry. “What am I going to do with you Haz? So fucking nice. What am I going to do?” 

 

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?” Louis looked at him, his blue eyes darkening with a challenge the way he often got when Harry was about to get on his knees or when Harry was just entering subspace. 

 

Harry’s cock was suddenly very hard. 

 

“And on that note,” Liam said, walking so his shoulder brushed against Harry’s and slapped Louis on the arm. “I’m going to my room.” 

 

“I’m going for a shower,” Zayn muttered, looking from Harry and Louis briefly before shaking his head. 

 

“I’m going to pull,” and with that, Niall walked in the direction of a pub in the hotel. Harry sent him some positive vibes, not that he needed it. 

 

“Well,” Louis whispered, getting on to the tops of his toes to press his lips against Harry’s. “Should we leave as well?” Harry moaned as Louis traced his bottom lip with his tongue and took it between his teeth. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. “Lou,” he said slightly out of breath, which was fucking embarrassing. 

 

“I guess that means yes then,” Harry pouted as Louis suddenly leaned away and dropped back to put his weight on his feet. 

 

Louis reached for his hand and pulled him by the wrist in the direction of the hotel elevators. “Come now Harold, things to do, boyfriends to tease.” Harry pressed the penthouse button upon entering. 

 

“Teasing boyfriends?” That sounded promising. 

 

“Lots and lots of teasing,” Louis smirked. Not so promising. 

 

“What kind of teasing?” Harry asked, and holy hell how long was this elevator ride? 

 

“Mm,” Louis looked over with their hands still clutched together and smirked as the elevator came to a stop. Harry waited for the doors to open before allowing Louis to pull him to their suite. Louis reached into his side pocket and pulled out their key. 

 

Harry walked through the threshold and before the door could even lock behind him Louis was there, kissing him hard enough to bruise, his hands gripping the sides of Harry’s suit jacket with enough force to rip. 

 

“I thought,” Harry panted as Louis began nipping down his neck with tiny little pecks. “I thought there was going to be teasing?” Harry’s hands were shaking as Louis practically threw him into the wall next to the door. 

 

“Just thought I’d remind you; no one touches you but me. You are always mine, do you hear me?” Harry nodded. 

 

“Not good enough,” Louis said, eyes flashing, “say it. I want to hear you say it.” 

 

“Yours,” Harry arched his head back so Louis could leave more little bites on his neck. “Always Lou.” 

 

Louis lifted his head and pressed his thumb into one of his new marks. “So beautiful.” Louis paused, removing his thumb from the side of Harry’s neck. “Would you like a beer Harold? I’m sure Paul can bring us a few. Something to help us relax.” Harry stood pressed against the door as Louis walked away discarding his jacket onto one of the random hotel room chairs. “We could watch a film even? Haven’t seen Frozen yet have we.” 

 

“That’s still in the theaters,” Harry mumbled, completely baffled. 

 

“Shame,” Louis untucked his shirt from his pants, a few buttons undone. “Take off your shoes.” Louis bent down to flip through a binder provided from the hotel. “Did you know we have seventeen porn channels? Christ. Liam will be thrilled.” 

 

Louis peered at him through his fringe, “take off your shoes. Don’t make me say it again.” Harry quickly shucked his shoes, making sure to kick them to the side so neither he nor Lou tripped on them in the morning. 

 

“Good boy,” Louis flipped another page, “now your jacket and top.” 

 

“I thought your boyfriend was supposed to be teased?” Harry folded his jacket and placed it on the end of the desk. 

 

“Hm,” Louis smirked down at one of the glossy pages. “If he comes in I’ll make sure to tease him all he wants.” 

 

Harry pouted mid unbuttoning, “not funny Lou.” 

 

“Pretty funny,” Louis walked toward Harry, pulling one of the plain chairs into the center of the room. Harry tucked his hands behind his back and waited. Louis sat in the chair fully decked out in a suit and watched him. His eyes tracing each and every crevice of Harry’s body. Each goose-bump, each tattoo, each breath. “Do you know how much music can set a mood H?” 

 

Harry jolted as Louis pressed play to a speaker system. “Where the hell did that come from?” Harry asked, as the low beat of the song echoed around the room. Let me hear you say hey Mrs. Carter, say hey Mrs. Carter. 

 

“You ask a lot of questions,” Louis sighed and shrugged. “I might have had Paul put a system in. It’s no big deal I promised him no pranks for an entire weekend.” 

 

“You put glue on his speaker system just this morning, Niall saw you.” 

 

“Alright so next weekend I’ll be really good,” Louis smirked. “Now do I have to hit replay or will you dance? This is my favorite part.” Forty-five minutes to get all dressed up and we ain’t even going to make it to this club. 

 

“Dance?” Harry swallowed as Louis leaned back in the chair and spread his legs. A few more buttons miraculously unbuttoned from around his neck, but apart from a few stray hairs falling from their gelled state and into his face, Louis looked completely unbothered. 

 

Harry felt burned but moved forward when Louis pat his leg a few times. Okay, he could do this. He could totally grind on his ridiculously hot boyfriend. He pressed his leg up Louis’ thigh and allowed a bit of his weight on it before gripping the chair. Louis stroked his bottom a few times the minute Harry landed with a very graceful thump on his lap. Well, that was that then. Harry now had a very smug man between his thighs. 

 

Such was life. 

 

“I got to say, I expected a little more dancing to be involved before you landed in my lap.” Harry huffed as a stray finger of Louis’ pressed in between his cheeks through the pants. 

 

“I can get up,” Harry said. He leaned forward a bit and then back. “Although this feels pretty brilliant as it is,” Harry did the same movement, grinding as Beyoncé told them her man liked to call her peaches when they got nasty. Louis pressed firmer into Harry and suddenly panted. 

 

Harry chose to ignore it suddenly feeling powerful. He liked this feeling. Seeing Louis slowly start to lose his power (not that he ever really wanted him to lose all of it). Harry moved in so he could bite Louis’ ear, making sure Louis could hear every moan and breath whenever the friction between their bodies. 

“Let me know when I should start dancing,” he said, circling his hips on Louis’ lap. His cheeks dragging directly across Louis’ groin. “I wouldn’t want you to not enjoy yourself.” 

 

Harry could feel sweat pulling against his collar bone. Louis too was suddenly starting to sweat against his temple. Harry made sure Louis’ eyes were directly on him when he kissed it off. 

 

“Cheeky,” Louis said breathless. “I’ve been a horrible influ—influence.” Harry smirked as that particular move put Louis directly against his taint. The only thing separating them being a few layers of clothing. “Christ.” Louis panted. 

 

“Best influence,” Harry whimpered, suddenly wishing the clothes were gone. It had been fun the first few minutes, now they were starting to chafe. “Lou.” He choked, “Lou.” 

 

“I am so over fucking Beyoncé right now. Get on the fucking bed.” Harry slowly moved off Louis’ lap, undoing his pants and chucking them off in the hallway on the way to the bedroom. 

 

The bed was enormous. The headboard was three feet higher than anything else in the room, with a matching footboard. Although, at this point it could have been a blanket and Harry couldn’t have cared less. Harry pulled the top covers completely off the bed allowing them to pile on the floor and laid down on the bed. He spread his legs for Louis. 

 

Louis crawled up Harry’s body on his hands and knees. Slowly. Like a tiny sensual lion with all the fringe. Only this sensual lion was giving a more appraising look to his prey. 

 

Harry pressed himself deeper into the mattress and licked his lips. He rest his wrists against his ribcage willing himself to keep breathing. 

 

Sweat glistened over the dips and swells of Louis’ well defined body. Harry pouted as he realized Louis had completely stripped on his way to the bedroom and Harry had missed it. “Heyyy,” he dragged out really quiet, but ended his complaint when Louis pinned Harry’s hands between them and pulled them up so they held onto the headboard. 

 

“Don’t move these.” Louis said. Harry’s eyes flashed closed for a moment, but opened them with a jolt when Louis ground his hot groin directly onto Harry’s cock. Louis looked down at him with an inquiring look on his face. 

 

Louis caressed Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you Hazza.” 

 

A gasp escaped Harry as Louis flexed his lower torso and nudged the end of his cock against Louis’ ass. He continued to caress Harry’s cheek with his thumb, tracing the cheekbone. 

 

Harry grunted and bent his knees, bringing his legs up on either side of Louis’ hips. He panted a few breaths as Louis leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t one of their best since it was mainly teeth and winded breaths, but Harry considered it to be perfect anyway. 

 

Louis kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, each cheek, and then beneath his eyes. “I really do love you.” 

 

“I love you.” Harry whispered into the room. 

 

Reaching over to the bedside table, Louis picked up the small bottle of lube Harry had packed for the weekend. 

 

“What do you want Lou?” Harry asked as Louis brought the tube onto the bed next to Harry. 

 

“I want to own you,” Louis whispered into the room. “I want to mark you from the inside out. I want to know when I am finished with you a part of me is dripping into every crack and corner inside of you, coating you. I’d like to think a part of me will forever be inside you.” 

 

Harry gasped, “Christ Lou.” 

 

“Well you asked.” 

 

Harry groaned, restless and frustrated.

 

Louis pulled back onto his haunches. Taking hold of Harry’s hips, he hauled them up his thighs and onto his lap in one swift violent motion. He slipped his arms under Harry’s legs so his knees rested in the crook of his elbows. Harry’s cock in the air, red and leaking. 

 

Gathering Harry closer, he grabbed both their cocks between his rather tiny hands and pulled a few rough, fast strokes up their cocks. 

 

Harry grunted at the coarse caress and arched into it, the raw, grip heightening his need. Harry gripped the headboard, feeling the wood grooves in his skin. 

 

“You look so good for me babe,” Louis leaned forward, “look at yourself Haz. Look at how sexy we look together.”

 

The sight of his own stiff cock rubbing along next to Louis’ made Harry’s head swim. 

 

Harry looked up from the sight of his cock to see Louis’ face contorted in bliss. Harry had never seen anything more erotic than Louis Tomlinson in the ‘throes of passion.’ Frankly he was convinced there was nothing in this world sexier. 

 

“Want you, Lou. Come on. Fuck me.” 

 

Louis growled sounding more animalistic than human. “Fuck Harry!” Panting like a racehorse, he grew rigid, eyes clenched tight and every muscle in his sculptured form tensed as he fought to delay and control his release. 

 

Louis released their cocks and reached for the tiny tube of lube next to Harry. 

 

“Come on Lou, do it.” Harry muttered as Louis poured a fair amount of liquid onto his fingers. 

 

“I say when, babe.” Louis said smirking. Harry shuddered and waited with a baited breath for Louis to get to preparing him.  “When.” Louis’ hissed into the room at the same time he lifted Harry’s backside and lifted, spreading the cheeks. A blunt, slick finger drove through Harry and plunged deep. 

 

“Fuck, Lou!” Harry arched his body and threw his head onto the pillow; the intense burn and stretch painful, but so needed. Harry loved the burn. The marking. Hadn’t Louis warned him of wanting to claim him? Well, he’d be feeling this for days. 

 

Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, his hands practically digging grooves in the headboard. He shivered as the pleasant burn in his ass spread as his passage fluttered around Louis finger. 

 

Louis quickly poured more liquid on his hand before inserting a second finger. Harry called out. Normally a little more prep work came into this. Usually Louis would spend at least fifteen minutes circling Harry’s hole and teasing him. Tonight there was no teasing. 

 

“Are you ready?” Louis asked, pouring more of the clear liquid onto his cock. 

 

“Yes,” Harry said, allowing his body to relax before Louis slid inside. 

 

 Louis groaned and pressed his head against Harry’s chest. “Missed this.” 

 

Louis began to thrust in long jabs, plunging deeper and deeper into Harry’s body with a hammering motion that rocked the entire bed. Louis grabbed him by the hair with one hand and tugged on it making Harry press his hands against the headboard for more friction. “Pull it harder.” Harry groaned as Louis wrapped a few fingers around a curl and tugged once more. 

 

Patiently dragging his cock out of Harry’s body, Louis slowed down his thrusts before easing on Harry’s body. Louis let go of Harry’s curls and braced himself on the bed. When he entered Harry again he added a thumb stretching and massaging inside. Harry shuddered and bucked clenching his ass. 

 

Louis clamped his fingers on Harry’s hip and worked his other in and out of Harry’s body with a brutal like force. “I want to see you shake for me H.” Louis began to work his cock in as well, while his thumb continued to stretch and pull Harry’s taint. “Touch yourself for me babe.” 

 

Harry reached down to take his neglected cock in one hand. Ruthlessly stroking the leaking head with his fingers. “I’m going to come babe. Fill you up. Come with me.” 

 

“Fuck!” Harry was reduced to a babbling mess as the flood of sensations clouded his mind. Burning pain, sizzling heat, and a rapidly building rush fused together and peaked. “FUCK!”

 

The inarticulate sounds rose to a shriek and then died, frozen on Harry’s lips as his throat and cock spasmed. White threads of viscous fluid coated Harry’s abdomen. The intensity of it left him weak, befuddled, and so very pliant and relaxed. 

 

The sight of Louis caught in the peak of orgasm was a sight Harry would never tire of. 

 

Harry hissed as Louis slowly eased out before laying on top of him in a disheveled heap. Harry lowered his other hand from the headboard and ran his fingers through Louis now untidy hair. “Happy Valentine’s Day Louis.” 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Peaches.”  

 


End file.
